


Perfect Timing

by GoddessofAnubis



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alpha!Mike, Alpha!William, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, I'm so mean to Jeremy I'm sorry I can't help it, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Jeremy, Omegaverse, Spitroasting, Threesome, a/b/o dynamics, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/pseuds/GoddessofAnubis
Summary: Omegaverse; Jeremy never presented due to his brain trauma messing with his hormones, among other things. So of course it happens amid his coworkers that both have made it clear they’re rather into him…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is canon divergence obviously. William’s still a child killer, but he never got caught/forced into the spring lock suit so he never died. The animatronics are haunted, but not going after night guards. Scott’s still alive due to this, and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza is ridiculously popular because of it.  
> Forgive me. I love Omegaverse shit okay?
> 
> Also should I continue this? I dunno. Let me know.

          If possible, please support me at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O4O2A5UY) ! It would mean a lot!

 

 

 

  “There are…complications. I’m sure you understand that you can’t lose a whole section of your brain without there being drastic changes.”

  Jeremy’s mother used to tell anyone who’d listen that her son would be an Alpha, just like his dad. Jeremy didn’t know why it mattered honestly. Or were she even got the idea. In elementary school, he was a meek kid. He didn’t have friends, more acquaintances, but he was also never picked on. Everyone knew him as the smart, quiet kid that really liked robots and could fix the pencil sharpener.

  When his teachers breeched the subject of their eventual presentations, Jeremy thought he’d like to be a Beta. Alpha’s were aggressive and loud and sounded like giant assholes (his dad was a prime example) and Omega’s were soft and warm and made to be used. That’s how the older kids talked about it when he ended up taking University classes for Engineering five years ahead of his time; they made obscene gestures with their hands and hips and laughed at the idea of collecting as many Omega’s as possible.

  He didn’t want to be an asshole Alpha. And he was frightened at the idea of being collected as an Omega by someone that wanted to use him. A Beta was the safe choice then. Someone that could find someone to love them without strings attached, would have no expectations and he’d never have to worry about ruts or heats or children if he was lucky.

  When he met Scott at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, he saw the perfect example of a Beta. Scott was fun and oozed friendliness, and he talked nonstop about his wife, another Beta, that he loved more than anything and how they were getting ready to have a child. When he found out Jeremy was only 16, he took him under his wing, looking out for him. Scott made it clear that being a Beta was the ideal choice in their society.

  And then, a few days into his new job as a Nightguard and part time Engineer at the pizzeria, he met his boss William Afton. He was…weird. Brazen and confident. Not loud, but still self-centered. He apparently decided Jeremy was his new charity case since he’d buy him food, clothes, loan him money if rent was short. Jeremy was honestly confused to _what_ William was. He didn’t want to ask, he wanted to figure it out, but William broke all the core rules Jeremy knew.

  “I dunno, bein’ a Beta? Doesn’t suit ya, Newbie.” William mused at dinner once.

  “He’d make an excellent Beta though, Will.” Scott cut in, waving his fork at him. Jeremy glanced between them both. “Granted, I can see why your mom would say Alpha. You have that look to you when you get mad.”

  Jeremy gave him said look. “Ruts and heats are too much effort.”

  William laughed, long fingers playing with his drink. The younger male felt oddly embarrassed. “Fair enough. Always sucks when ya need an entire week off of work. Whatever you end up being, ya gonna make someone very happy.”

  There had been a glint in his eye when he smiled. Like William knew something Jeremy didn’t. But Scott started talking about something else and William was quick to add to it and the topic dropped. Weeks passed, and Jeremy still couldn’t figure his boss out. He couldn’t be an Omega right? But the constant help…He couldn’t be a Beta, William acted like he was above that. An Alpha…yet he never seemed to get angry. Jeremy had seen him get short with people but never did he lose his temper.

  Finally Jeremy gave up. He trailed behind William as the man was looking over Mangle. The white fox kept glitching and twitching lately. He felt oddly defeated when he finally asked him what he was, torn between his curiosity and the rules he knew about the different dynamics. It didn’t help that William had laughed at him either.

  “Sorry, forgot ya can’t smell it yet. I keep forgetting you’re not presented yet.”

  “Whatever, just tell me.” Jeremy grumbled.

  William scratched at the scar on his neck as he shook his head. “Guess I been doin’ a shitty job if ya can’t tell, but…Alpha, Newbie. But I guess with ya bein’ a kid, most Alpha’s are all bark and likely insufferable. They honestly don’t change much with age.”

  “…then why are you different?” He asked curiously.

  “Dunno. Guess I’m just not that bothered by that kinda crap.” He shrugged. “I try not to be like most Alphas. All a bunch of walkin’ balls of testosterone and no brains, usually, ya know?”

  Mangle began twitching behind him. It raised up and its yellow eyes tracked around the room until they landed on William. Jeremy made a split decision when it lunged. William was much larger than him so it ended up taking his entire momentum to push the man out of the way as the fox’s jaws came down. He felt the plastic sharp teeth as it bit down on his forehead, piercing skin and he heard the cracking of bone as it went through his skull. He didn’t recall anything else.

  _“There are…complications. I’m sure you understand that you can’t lose a whole section of your brain without there being drastic changes.”_

Jeremy was in a coma for over four months. He woke up in the hospital alone, with a doctor quickly coming to talk to him. The next person he saw was his mom. She started yelling at a nurse when they told her the same thing they’d told him. Losing the entirety of the frontal lobe had some huge consequences and Jeremy saw them almost immediately when he threw his food tray at his mom to stop her shrieking, yelling himself about her having nothing to complain about.

  The next person he saw was William. He didn’t remember much about their talk. His memories of the days in the hospital were…hazy. All he knew was William visited almost every day to keep him company, and Scott would come now and then. His parents stopped coming after he ripped out his IV to try to use it to stab his dad, so he was left to rely completely on his coworkers.

  Four month inside a hospital meant he was homeless. Scott explained that his parents had gotten everything from his apartment before it could be thrown out so he had his things still. And then to his utter shock, William gave him the keys to a house he’d bought. It was a small one story, an apparent ‘bachelor pad’ according to him.

  “You have to at least let me pay you rent.” Jeremy argued. He hated that he couldn’t help moving his stuff in, he was on bedrest for awhile until he was healed up for surgery. “You can’t give me a whole fucking house.”

  “Actually I can do whatever I want.” William pointed out, giving a smug look. It fell a moment later. “Besides…this is the least I can do, kid. Not many people would save me like ya did.”

  “Don’t make it into some big deal. And I think doing all this makes us even.” He grumbled.

  The older man scoffed at that. “That’s up to me to decide, Newbie. And maybe once ya are healin’ I’ll consider it.”

  For months and months, that was Jeremy’s life. Doctor visits, surgeries, testing, medication. Scott and William were the only thing keeping him going. He wasn’t sure why, but William was there constantly, cooking him dinner, paying for everything, at one point helping him gag into a toilet when the medications mixed oddly. Scott said he must feel guilty but Jeremy didn’t think so. There was another reason he kept doing these things for him.

  And whatever those reasons were, Jeremy didn’t care.

Xxxxxx

  “I think Mr. Afton’s into you.”

  Jeremy gave Fritz a glare, turning away from Chica’s bodyless head he’d been working on. “The fuck are you on about?”

  Fritz huffed, putting his drink on the counter. “Come on, Jeremy. He’s an Alpha with no mate, in his what? Late forties? No kids…I think. And you haven’t presented yet…Kinda think he’s biding his time.”

  “And I think you’re a fucking moron. Afton’s a rich asshole, he’s not interested in me. I think in six years I’d have caught on.”

  Fritz gave him a look, sighing. Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to go back to work. He tried not to let it show, but his lack of status stung. He was 23 now. The doctors said he might never actually present. Something about hormones and brain tissue and nerve endings. He tried not to care; nothing anyone could do about it anyway. But it did hurt that he couldn’t even claim to be a Beta.

  “Anyway, have you met the new guy? The night guard?”

  The blond snarled as he threw his wrench down, cracking the counter. “I don’t give a fuck about us hiring some new asshole, I’m doing my goddamn job Fritz!”

  The chubby redhead immediately flinched. “S-sorry! Okay, I’ll leave you alone, I just….sorry.”

  The door slammed shut behind him. He rolled his eyes again and went back to trying to find why Chica’s left eye wasn’t moving. Like he honestly cared about a new night guard. They went through them all the time; working third shift sucked. Fritz had stayed only because he was too chicken to quit. Jeremy had wanted the job back but instead was put on fulltime for fixing up the animatronics.

  He finally got the circuits working when the door opened again. He sighed, glaring at the door but paused. The man was wearing a purple uniform, but Jeremy didn’t recognize him. He raised an eyebrow when the brown haired man smiled at him.

  “Sorry to bug you. I was just looking around to get a feel for the place before tonight…uh, Fitzgerald right?”

  “Yeah that’s me. Jeremy. I assume you’re the new guy Fritz mentioned.” Jeremy shrugged. “Just do me a favor and don’t wander around and fuck up my area. Afton and I are the only ones that know the robots so there’s no reason for you to mess with my tools.”

  He glanced at the head on the counter before grinning. “No problem. I’m Mike, uh, Scott said I should meet you if only so you don’t, uh, surprise me later…”

  “They don’t want me going off on you and scaring you away.” Jeremy said.

  He caught Mike sniffing the air. He tried not to grit his teeth. “I highly doubt you could scare me off.”

  He glared harder. “Remember that when I’m throwing my wrench into your face.”

  Mike paused, looking confused. Likely by Jeremy having no smell. And then his blue eyes caught the scars on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked away sheepishly. He felt his eye twitch. Sighing he went to putting the now working eye back into the socket when he realized Mike had gotten close to watch him work.

  “What?” He asked irritably.

  “You’re really good with your hands…” Mike paused, face going pink. “I mean, you’re r-really talented. With this.”

  Jeremy made a noise in the back of his throat. “That’s cuz I took about thirty grand worth of schooling. I was in college when I turned thirteen, only cuz my dad was sick of me taking apart the toaster. Or mom’s hair dryer. I just liked seeing how things worked on the inside, and soon I was an Engineer.”

  “Doesn’t this seem a little…underqualified?” Mike asked hesitantly. “I mean, you have a degree. Why not work at…at Disney or something?”

  “That was the plan. Save up some money to move, get somewhere big that I’d be comfortable….” Jeremy chuckled humorlessly. “And then as you can see, I had an…accident. Fucked up my life. But things could get worse.”

  The guard didn’t say anything else about it, and Jeremy was thankful. Instead he watched as he put the rest of the pieces together until Chica’s head was perfect again. He even watched Jeremy put the head back on the body. It was weird, having someone oversee his work, but Mike kept a good distance to not get in his way so he didn’t mind.

  “I have a few hours before my shift starts…when do you get off? We could grab something to eat.” Mike suddenly offered.

  Jeremy paused. “Sure, why not…lemme let Afton know. He usually tries to get me somewhere after work so he knows I’m not starving myself.”

  “Afton…? Oh, you mean our boss??” Mike hesitated. “Uh, no offense, I’m not trying to get in the middle of anything…”

  “It’s not like it was a concrete plan, honestly Afton just springs this shit on me. I’ll go let him know real quick that Chica’s ready to be back on stage.” The blond explained.

  He left the room before the guard could add anything. He wasn’t sure what Mike was getting at honestly. It wasn’t a big deal to go out for dinner…Jeremy let himself into William’s office without knocking, not surprised to find Scott sitting across the desk.

  “Chica’s all fixed up. The new guy and I are getting something to eat so I’m leaving.”

  Scott raised an eyebrow. “You and Mike are? Finally got yourself an Alpha~?”

  “I didn’t know that’s what he was, but whatever. He offered and I’m not turning down free food since it means I don’t have to put up with Afton for a little while longer…” Jeremy smirked.

  “Ya wound me, Newbie.” William cooed at him, grinning.

  “Just don’t scare him away, we really need Mike right now.” Scott added.

  Jeremy shrugged. “If he can’t put up with me then he won’t be much use against a late night robbery. See you assholes tomorrow.”

  Mike turned out to be pretty easy going. He was funny, and he was a good listener. Something Jeremy wasn’t expecting out of an Alpha. He was pretty interested in hearing about Jeremy’s life too. He dutifully paid for dinner, but they stayed awhile longer for dessert. During that time, Jeremy explained the accident with Mangle, his living situation and why he and the other two Fazbear employees were so close.

  “Wow, so…you never presented? I’m sorry, that’s gotta be rough. Everyone just…assumes once you hit 18.” Mike mumbled softly, blue eyes soft.

  Jeremy shrugged. “My lack of smell usually means people assume I’m a Beta or diseased. And they usually leave me the fuck alone.”

  To his surprise, the other man laughed at that. “Then they’re missing out.”

  “Oh yeah, definitely missing out on my wonderful personality where I snap on a fucking hair trigger and nearly break my friend’s noses…”

  “Hey, it adds something special. Keeps you on your toes.” Mike winked at him with a grin before going back to his dessert.

  Jeremy gave him a look. What was that supposed to mean? Was he kidding? Shaking his head, he went back to his own food as well. Whatever.

  “So, tell me…Scott said you’re an Alpha?” He asked suddenly.

  Mike looked surprised. “Oh yeah, I am. Sorry, you can’t smell it right? My bad, uh…Guess I’m just as assuming. But yeah, I’ve been an Alpha since I turned 15. My mom was so sure I’d be a Beta. It was hard on her honestly, having to deal with the attitude and constant testosterone influx. I mellowed out pretty fast though.”

  “Both you and Afton seem pretty relaxed really….most Alphas I grew up with were assholes.”

  “Unfortunately, most of us are. I mean, we don’t usually get along anyway…something about scents and instinct that I didn’t bother with. But most of us definitely are huge pricks.” Mike shrugged.

  The blond snorted. He checked his watch and sighed, realizing it was getting late. “Fuck, I need to get out of here. I gotta get in early tomorrow to make sure my fixes to Chica stuck.”

  “Oh, you want a ride home then?” Mike offered as he got up.

  “Sure. I don’t drive. Not allowed to, since I barely manage as is but put me and my hair trigger behind a metal deathtrap? I’d go on a rampage before Tuesday.” He mumbled as he got his things together.

  “You seem pretty held together to me.” The other man pointed out.

  He rolled his eyes. Clearly the man had no idea what he was dealing with then. Jeremy had gotten rather infamous quickly in town due to his outbursts, especially since he dealt with a place that worked with children. He couldn’t count how many times Scott or William had to apologize and clean up messes he’d made when he snapped and left an army of angry parents behind him.

  But even so, Mike was oddly…accepting. Jeremy couldn’t help but eye him suspiciously as he drove him home. “Better not fall asleep on your shift. Fritz does it and Scott always knows.”

   “Oh don’t worry about that. I prepped.” Mike chuckled and motioned to a carry-on bag in the backseat of his car. “Bought tons of energy drinks just in case to get used to the new schedule.”

  “Don’t have a heart attack.” Jeremy mumbled as he opened it. Mike had definitely bought more than enough for the night.

  “I’ll be careful…Thanks, though. Nice having a friendly face in a new work area already.”

  The blond paused, giving him a look. “…sure. Good luck on your first shift.”

  He left him with a wave, heading into his house. He heard Mike take off as he closed the front door. Sighing, he locked it and paused. He hadn’t expected that. He got along with his other coworkers…okay, he guessed. Fritz followed most people around like a puppy, Mark was polite enough to him but kept his distance. He’d never had someone act like Mike before.

  “How was your date?” William greeted the next morning.

  “Not a date, asshole. Can’t two dudes get dinner together without it being a date?” Jeremy grumbled as he eyed Chica. “She working okay?”

  The older man nodded as wandered over, writing something down in a log book. “Put her through the motions, nothing out of place. Ya did good with her. And come on, he paid, right? Got ya dessert too? Definitely a date.”

  “You’re a fucking idiot. Maybe you’re just a jealous bitch?” He shot back.

  “Hey now, I don’t throw ‘round my Alpha scent markers often but some new guy puttin’ the moves on my cute Engineer? He’s gotta get in line.”

  Jeremy glared at him. “Ha ha ha. Look, if Chica’s fine then I’m going home.”

  “Before ya do, mind giving the tablet a look over real quick? Schmidt mentioned havin’ some problems with it last night. Not sure if it’s the cameras or not.” William cut in, suddenly all business.

  He nodded. Might as well, since he’d come all the way here. He spent roughly half an hour looking it over. He didn’t find anything wrong with it. Mike had left notes that he looked over, frowning to himself. Flickering, odd pixel displacement? Maybe Mike had a bit too many of those drinks. Sighing, Jeremy shook his head and headed for William’s office.

  “Hey, nothing wrong from what I can tell. You might want to have someone look at the camera feed, and see if it was the cameras acting up or if-”

  He suddenly felt lightheaded. A wave of vertigo came over him as he tried to reach out for the doorknob behind him, trying to steady himself as he felt his knees buckle out from under him. He vaguely heard a chair moving before he was caught a bit too roughly.

  “You okay?” William demanded, looking him over critically. “You’re really pale.”

  He groaned, wincing as he was put gently into a chair. “Y-yeah, just…not sure what that was. Fuck…”

  He rubbed at his eyes, breathing slowly. He felt dizzy. Nauseous. It faded slowly, and Jeremy tried to shake it off. Coming to, he realized William was hovering close, pale eyes narrowed as he waited for some sign of him feeling better.

  “I’m fine…”

  “Right, that’s why ya collapsed.” The Alpha snorted at him, leaning against his desk. “Has this happened before?”

  Jeremy shook his head. “Not since the first few months…Might call the doctor, see if I should go in or not.”

  “Call when you get home. Taking your meds?”

  “Stop acting like my mother. Of course I am. You really think after all that work I’d skip out on my medication??” Jeremy spat angrily.

  William eyed him again before sighing. “Ya know Scotty and I worry, kid. I can’t have something happen to ya under my watch.”

  “…If you aren’t careful, I might start thinking Fritz is on to something rather than him being an idiot.” He said.

  “Oh? And what’s Fritz sayin’?” He asked curiously.

  Jeremy rolled his eyes. “That you’re into me and biding your time to see what I’ll be before you make a move. Or something. I usually tune the guy out when he starts talking.”

  He wasn’t surprised when William started laughing. He did raise an eyebrow though, seeing him shake his head. “Oh Newbie…wow. I thought I made myself pretty obvious.”

  “…obvious?”

  “Didn’t wanna get too touchy with ya, since I know ya aren’t the biggest fan of physical affection. But the only thing I haven’t done is ask ya out…I thought maybe you never sayin’ anything was your way of rejecting me.” The man explained, grinning.

  “…Wait, what??” Jeremy gaped at him.

  William shook his head, smile fading. “You seriously had no idea? Fuckin’ Christ, kid…I’ve been sendin’ ya signs for almost five years. I thought maybe ya just weren’t interested or were waitin’ to see what you presented as. If I knew ya were fuckin’ oblivious…”

  The blond stared at him, shocked. William wanted to date him?? And he’d just never noticed? Then again, it explained a lot. The man was constantly looking after him, helping when Jeremy would accept it, but he thought that was all from him feeling guilty over the bite.

  “But you’re…I’m…” He tried, feeling like the remaining sections of his brain were overheating.

  “I’m an Alpha. I get…over protective. And maybe a bit nosey.” William shrugged. “Whatever ya ended up being didn’t matter to me. You’re a smart kid, for the most part, ya can handle yourself and ya like your independence. Everythin’ about you, I liked in a partner.”

  Jeremy shifted, hoping that his face wasn’t turning pink. “Well, fuck…”

  “I’m not tellin’ you this to put any pressure on ya. I honestly thought ya already knew. But there’s an age gap here, and with the way Schmidt has been trailin’ after ya…” William went on gently.

  Mike too?? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Fucking great…Maybe I lost too many braincells…”

  “Want me to bring you home?” The Alpha suddenly offered, looking him over. “Ya look like your about to pass out.”

  The idea of getting into a car with the man wasn’t appealing. But nothing had change, he realized slowly. William had liked him for a long time and Jeremy just hadn’t been smart enough to understand the signs. So he nodded tiredly and just sighed as he took the offered hand to get to his feet.

  “If ya need anything, call me or Scott, alright?” William said as they pulled up to Jeremy’s home. “And call up your doctor.”

  “I will, geez…” Jeremy got out, rolling his eyes. He was about to slam the door shut when he hesitated. “Uh, thanks. For the ride.”

  William grinned and winked. He then drove off, leaving Jeremy on his own. The blond sighed, going inside. What had that been though? He usually had moments like that when he first got out of the hospital. But it’d been a long time since then…years even. Shaking his head, he began calling around like he’d promised before curling up in bed.

Xxxxx

  He woke up warm. Confused, he checked himself but it wasn’t a fever. He wasn’t dizzy again either. Shaking his head, he decided to get to work. Maybe he’d leave early, but for now he felt fine. He saw Mike as he walked in, the guard on lunch, and the closed office door meant William was in. He began heading for the office, the older man was likely worrying over nothing.

  “Afton?” He called as he entered.

  William glanced up. “What’re ya doin’ in, Newbie? Should’ve stayed ho…”

  He trailed off. Jeremy frowned at him. “You okay, old man?”

  The Alpha sniffed the air, brow furrowed. “Is that…you?”

  Jeremy opened his mouth to argue when he paused and began sniffing himself. There was a faint smell that was growing stronger. It was…powerful. Spicy and vaguely like metal. It made him feel relaxed and the warmth inside of him was spreading. He jumped when William was suddenly standing there, looming over him, and then pressed his nose into Jeremy’s neck.

  The blond jerked at the touch, wanting to tell his boss to back the fuck up. But the smell was coming from him, and he couldn’t help but lean into him, eyes half lidded. His hands grabbed William’s arms, clinging to him as the man’s nose hit something in Jeremy’s neck that made him whine. His knees were trembling.

  “Fuck…” William mumbled into his skin. “Ya smell so good, kid. A fuckin’ Omega…”

  “I-I am?” Jeremy tried, panting as he unconsciously offered more of his neck. “T-then I’m…?”

  The Alpha licked his scent glands, making the other man hiss. “Goin’ into heat. And fuck, I can’t help myself.”

  He pressed forward. Jeremy yelped as he was shoved back on to the man’s desk, hands scrambling to grab the other’s shirt as his legs were forced apart around William’s hips. Instinctively, he began rutting up against the Alpha, a haze overtaking his brain. The warmth inside of him was too much now, causing his stomach to cramp up, and something kept whispering that he needed someone to do _something_ and stop it.

  Long fingers went through his hair and pulled his head back. Jeremy didn’t fight against it, gasping when William lightly bit his jugular and then his scent glands. His free hand began ripping at the buttons on Jeremy’s shirt, tie thrown across the room, and then the blond felt something odd happening between his legs.

  “W-what is that??” He managed, shifting uncomfortably.

  “You gettin’ nice and wet for me.” William teased, undoing the front of Jeremy’s pants. “God, I haven’t smelt anythin’ like this in decades. What are ya doing to me, Newbie?”

  He let out an embarrassing loud noise when the older man reached into his boxers and slid a finger around his entrance, spreading the slick around. He tried to fight against the haze then; this was going too far. He was finally presenting, as a fucking _Omega_ of all things, and experiencing his first heat. He knew heats were easier if an Alpha sated them, but this was too soon, too quick.

  “W-wait, I…” He panted out, moaning when the other’s fingers breached him. “P-please, Afton.”

  That’s not what he meant to say. Shit. It didn’t help that the Alpha’s scent was becoming even more intense, wafting over him. He hated how pleasant the smell was. It made him want to curl against William and never let go. The heat was spreading further and it was suddenly hard to think of why he’d resist having a strong, unmated Alpha fuck dents into his desk.

  “You’re so tight…shit, kid, how am I even supposed to fit into ya?”

  He pulled his fingers out, silver eyes eyeing the slick on them. Jeremy felt his face getting hot. That was from him?? And then William licked it off and he felt his heart racing in his chest at the act. A jolt went down his spine and straight to his cock, making him tremble under the older man.

  “Ya taste good too.” William said, smirking as he grinded himself against the blond’s ass. “Wanna taste?”

  What? Jeremy looked confused before the black haired man leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned into his mouth, a hand going into William’s messy hair. He tasted something oddly sweet on his tongue, shuddering and oddly aroused at the idea that it was _him_. He yelped when he felt something hard and hot pressing insistently against his ass. Despite the layers of clothes still on, he could feel the heat from the other’s crotch.

  “Afton, Scott mentioned coming to talk to-”

  Jeremy froze, seeing the door opening and Mike walking in. The brown haired man stumbled slightly, eyes wide as the smell hit him all at once. It was impossible to miss the way his blue eyes darkened, pupils blown wide as he sniffed the air. Above him, William tensed and sneered at him, baring his teeth.

  “Busy.” William hissed at him.

  “Is that…? Jeremy’s an Omega?” Mike came closer despite the dark glare he was receiving. “He, he smells so good…Can I?”

  “Back off, Schmidt, he’s occupied. Don’t make me beat ya head in.” Their boss warned and pressed harder into Jeremy.

  Mike chewed on his lip, thinking. He crept closer again, not deterred by the warning growl William gave. “I won’t…get in your way. I just…”

  He went around the desk, propped up near Jeremy’s head. Jeremy groaned, suddenly hit by two different smells. While William was spicy and metallic, Mike smelled of heat and chocolate. The guard was breathing hard as he nuzzled against Jeremy’s neck, taking deep breaths of the Omega’s scent. Between the two conflicting smells, the blond felt dizzy.

  “He smells so good…” Mike mumbled as he kissed his neck, making Jeremy whine.

  He hissed when William began yanking his pants down around his ankles. He felt both Alpha’s shudder as his own smell filled up the office. Jeremy whimpered and shifted, the cramping in his stomach getting worse as he tried to keep rutting against his boss’s hip. He didn’t know why he was so desperate but he needed something or else his brain felt like it would shut down.

  “P-please, do…something!” He demanded, nails digging into the surface of the desk.

  “So demandin’ for an Omega~ How about ya start pulling your own weight?” William teased and suddenly Jeremy was flipped on to his stomach with a cry. “Mikey’s bein’ so patient with ya. Help him out, hm?”

  Mike perked up above him, hands undoing his pants. Jeremy jumped when he all but shoved his cock into his face, hands suddenly in his hair. The blond whined, wanting to be disgusted but instead he found himself leaning forward and willingly running his tongue along the hot flesh. He heard Mike gasp, his fingers digging into his scalp and shoving him closer, and Jeremy found it filling his mouth.

  “S-sorry, I’m…I can’t hold back.” Mike gasped out as he jerked his hips.

  Jeremy glared at him as it slid down his throat. Even in the middle of a heat, Alpha’s were assholes it seemed. He huffed and tried to begin sucking on it. Mike wasn’t too big, average and just slightly thicker than his own dick, but the angle made his neck and jaw ache from overuse.

  “Fuck, Jeremy…!”

  “Keep him occupied, Mikey.” William said as he shoved two fingers into the Omega.

  Jeremy jerked, yelping around the cock in his mouth. It didn’t hurt, but the feeling was unexpected. The slick inside of him eased the intrusion though and he moaned as William began stretching him, in turn causing Mike to hiss through his teeth and rolling his hips. He began fucking his mouth and Jeremy would’ve felt indignant but for some reason he was turned on by being used.

  “He looks good suckin’ dick.” William cooed into Jeremy’s ear as a third and fourth finger began stretching him. “Almost like he was made for it.”

  Mike moaned in response. “He’s really good at it.”

  Jeremy wanted to argue. But he was distracted by William pulling his fingers out, hearing him licking them clean again, and then pulling his own pants down. Above him, Mike froze. He heard his intake of breath and the blond pulled away to look behind him.

  “Geez, Afton!” Mike gaped at him. “You’re huge!”

  William raised an eyebrow, but was obviously smug. “Not sure if I’m gonna fit. Would rather not hurt him.”

  Jeremy couldn’t help but stare. The older man was indeed huge and he suddenly felt a bit nervous yet desperate. His Alpha was going to fill him up and knot him and breed him and-No. Jeremy tried to shake his head. He didn’t want that. He _didn’t_ but part of him did. He gave a whimper and shifted until he felt his boss’s cock rubbing against him.

  The older man gently hushed him as he spread Jeremy’s legs further, cock pressing against his entrance. The blond panted, hating how badly he wanted it. He tried to rut back, the head slowly entering his hole. It was different than the fingers, wider and completely filling him up. And as William began pushing forward, the Omega hissed and felt like his knees were going to give out.

  “T-too much…!” He sobbed, trying to pull away from him. “S’too big, I can’t!”

  “Oh no ya don’t.”

  William grabbed his hips and pulled him back, shoving himself deeper. Jeremy let out a strangled cry, eyes wide as he felt the dick entering too deeply into his body. And it kept going, always more being forced into him, and he sobbed both in pleasure and agony. The black haired man cooed and nuzzled his neck, whispering encouraging things into his ear that he couldn’t even try to pay attention to. On his other side, Mike began pressing soft kisses against his shoulder.

  “Almost there, Jeremy, you’re so close.” Mike said, hand between his own legs. “You’re doing so well for us.”

  “Just think of how pretty he’ll be pumped full of cum.” William added, grinning savagely.

  “I can’t, please, I can’t…” He sobbed out against them.

  “Shhh, almost all in, Newbie. Almost there.”

  Finally the Alpha bottomed out and Jeremy was convinced if he looked down at his stomach, he’d see the other’s cock bulging out. He could feel William’s knot pressing against the ring of muscle of his entrance. It hurt unlike anything he’d ever felt, even having his brain bitten into, and yet his own erection never died. He was still a panting, whimpering mess that welcomed the pain because part of him whispered that he needed his Alpha’s cock to knot him. He shuddered.

  “Good boy. Ya did so well, takin’ it all. You’re perfect.” William whispered, lapping at his scent glands. Despite himself, Jeremy felt his body relaxing at the reassurance. “I’m gonna start movin’ now, okay? Just deep breaths, you’ll adjust.”

  “Wouldn’t mind giving that a go…” Mike said softly, mostly to himself as he kept stroking his own dick.

  “I’ll fuck ya anytime ya want, Mikey boy.” William taunted, smirking.

  “S-shut up and move!” Jeremy snarled at them both.

  As William pulled out, the blond groaned and gripped the desk to keep himself from behind dragged back with it. It was just as intense. He felt Mike stroking his hair, whispering that he was going to like it soon, he just needed to stick it out a little longer. He wanted to smack him away but was too focused on breathing.

  When William shoved back in, Jeremy saw white. He whimpered, shaking as the movement was repeated. He let out a soft keen, embarrassed but unable to keep it inside. With each thrust the desk beneath them creaked and groaned, and the pain began fading away into a pleasurable pressure. The blond couldn’t talk, couldn’t move, he could only cling to the desk and be fucked open and listen to William’s grunts and feel the bruises forming from the fingers on his hips.

  “G-god, I can’t…” Mike mumbled and grabbed Jeremy’s hair again, forcing his cock down the Omega’s throat. “J-Jeremy!”

  Jeremy could only moan and begin sucking. The haze from earlier was taking completely over, focusing everything now on the two Alphas’. Mike’s scent was sending him into a state of bliss, the only consistent thing going through his mind was pleasing his two Alpha’s and mating with them and claiming them as his. Even when Mike’s erratic thrusting choked him, he didn’t react, just kept sucking and letting him fuck his throat.

  “Shit, ain’t gonna last long. He’s too fuckin’ tight.” William hissed and then bit the blond’s neck.

  With a shout, Jeremy came. It made his body shake and vision fade; it was the most intense he’d ever orgasmed in his entire life. He heard William cursing behind him, but then was forcibly aware that Mike’s grip on his hair was tightening. The guard cried out and then Jeremy’s mouth was filled with salty, thick cum. The Omega was forced to swallow it all as Mike kept thrusting, a swelling happening at the base of the brunet’s cock.

  “Don’t ya knot his mouth, Schmidt, I wanna hear him.” William growled at him.

  “S-shit, sorry!” Mike quickly pulled out and ended up spraying the blond’s face with cum.

  Jeremy winced, knowing he’d feel degraded once he was able. But for now he just moaned and panted as he felt William’s movements quicken in desperation. The swelling was there, causing each thrust to pull on his entrance in an odd way. And then William shoved all the way in again with a grunt and his knot swelled painfully as Jeremy’s insides were painted in white.

  “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jeremy sobbed, writhing.

  “Didn’t know if I’d be able to knot ya…” His boss mumbled into his neck, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. “Shh, relax, Newbie. It’s almost over.”

  “N-need…need it. Please.” The Omega begged, rubbing himself back into the other’s cock.

  Mike leaned forward at the same moment William did. They both were on either side of his neck as they bit down, sharp teeth piercing his skin. It should’ve hurt, but instead it caused a pleasure that made Jeremy moan loudly and tighten around William’s cock. _Claimed_ his brain whispered and then the reality hit him.

  “Is that enough to pull him out of his heat?” Mike asked, thumb rubbing his mark.

  “Not likely. He’ll need more…but we should try and get him home.” William shifted, making Jeremy whine. “Sorry, kid. Shit, where’s…?”

  He looked around and Jeremy gasped when they were moving. The older man sat down in his chair, pulling the blond back with him into his lap. He writhed again as his cock was forced deeper from the added weight of his own body, making him see stars, but at least the knot wasn’t tugging anymore.

  “I still can’t believe it though…An Omega? Jeremy seems more like an Alpha. He certainly has the temper for it.” Mike mused to himself.

  Jeremy glared at him. “I’ll show you temper once I get this dick out of my ass.”

  “None of that now.” William bit the mark on his neck, making him tense up and shiver. “We’ll need to grab ya somethin’ to keep ya from getting knocked up too. Pretty sure ya don’t want that.”

  “I’d rather throw myself off a cliff, yes.” The blond grumbled.

  “Would ya be more comfortable in your own house? Could have Mike bring you home and I’ll stop by the store for ya.” The older Alpha offered.

  Jeremy glared up at him. “I wanna know what the fuck you two were thinking in _marking_ me! Especially you, you can’t fucking control yourself??”

  “Not around you.” William answered cheerfully.

  Mike at least looked sheepish. “Sorry…This was the first time I’d ever smelt an Omega in heat.”

  “Relax, Newbie. We’ll keep our hands to ourselves once ya heat wears off and we’ll go from there. Okay?” William shifted under him. “Think it’s ready. Try to stand up.”

  Jeremy did so, hissed in pain. His lower back and hips were aching, and the moment he put weight on his legs they buckled. Mike grabbed him before he could fall. But he felt William pulling out at least, ignoring the disgusting torrent of cum oozing from his body as he panted in agony.

  “I have some extra clothes, they’ll be too big, but that’s probably for the best right now.” William zipped up his pants and began looking through a nearby drawer. “Mikey, can ya help him get dressed? I gotta tell Scott we’re leavin’.”

  Mike nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”

  “W-wait, can’t…c-can’t we go to your house?” Jeremy asked. He knew it was closer, and the heat and haze was slowly coming back into his brain. Thinking was difficult.

  He saw William pause. Actually, he’d never been to the man’s house in the years he’d known him. It seemed odd now. Mike looked confused, glancing between the two as he helped Jeremy into some loose sweatpants and a t-shirt.

  “We could…” William answered carefully. “Shouldn’t be a problem…”

  “You got a wife you’re hiding him from?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

  The older man rolled his eyes. “Hardly. I have a kid waitin’ for me at home.”

  Jeremy froze. “You…have a kid?”

  “Four. Only one lives with me though.” William shrugged, still thinking. “Ex-wife took the others when she left. He should be fine though…”

  “I’m mated to a man that could be my father and he has a _kid_ …” Jeremy whispered in horror.

  “I didn’t hear ya complainin’ when I was fucking you.” The black haired man grumbled.

  Mike kissed the mark on his neck and he shuddered. “Relax. We’ll deal with this once you’re…you know.”

  “Stop doing that or else I’m going to cut your fucking lips off!” Jeremy snarled. “It’s not a button you can use to make me quit being a bitch.”

  “Nah, that’s impossible cuz ya always a bitch.” William said as he easily picked Jeremy up. The blond yelped in shock. “Come on, before the next heat starts. We can’t be bringin’ ya through a crowded pizzeria with you smellin’ like that again.”

  Jeremy huffed, collapsing into his arms moodily. “Assholes. Both of you.”

  Still, he didn’t argue as William carried him out to his car. Jeremy curled up into the seat, fanning himself as he waited for the man to go back inside to let Scott know what was happening. It was getting warm again. And he felt his body getting too sensitive against the materials of his clothes. He looked around to make sure no one saw as he sniffed the shirt and smelled William’s scent on them.

  “We’re losin’ ya alright.” William said, eyeing him as they drove. The blond barely managed a grunt, vision swimming.

  “Wet…” He complained, shifting. His body was producing more slick and he hated how it felt. Especially when it clung to the pants he was wearing. “Aches…”

  They came to a house. It was beautiful, showing off how well off William was. His boss carried him inside again, and Jeremy was quick to press his nose against the man’s neck, breathing in his smell to ease the growing want inside of himself. He ended up trying to grind himself against William, knowing he’d be ashamed later, but he gave the man credit that he never faltered.

  “Schmidt should be here soon. He don’t hurry though and I’m goin’ to fuck ya into my mattress.”

  Jeremy sighed as he was laid on a bed, unable to help himself as he began breathing it in. It smelled like his boss, and in the state he was in, it helped clear his head. He nuzzled against a pillow and glanced up, seeing the amused look on the man’s face.

  “You tell anyone and I’ll rip your balls off.” He grumbled.

  William smirked. “Sure. Can ya handle me leavin’ for five minutes?”

  He glared at him. Taking that as a yes, he left his room. Jeremy laid there, panting and angry at himself for allowing his body to do this. He was claimed. There was no going back now, he was technically owned by both of them. He reached down and rubbed his stomach. If he got knocked up…He scowled and huffed. He’d never let that happen.

  “Hey, you the Omega?”

  Jeremy jumped, staring up at the door. It was open a crack, and after a moment, it opened and a head popped in. The kid looked maybe sixteen, big purple eyes and dark black hair. He had glasses on as he eyed Jeremy curiously.

  “Dad said to avoid you, cuz if you’re in heat I might go into heat and that’s a mess…but I wanted to meet you.”

  “You’re…Afton’s kid?” Jeremy asked softly.

  “Yeah. I’m Alex, and you’re Jeremy right? Dad talks about you a lot when he gets home from work…” He sniffed the air. “You need any help?”

  The blond shook his head slowly. “M’fine, kid. Sorry about coming here.”

  Alex shrugged. “It’s fine. Dad…claimed you, didn’t he? Guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then.”

  “Alex, I told ya to stay away from him, not chat him up.” William cut in, giving the boy a look. “I can’t have two Omega’s in heat, the house will collapse.”

  “Your…kid’s an Omega too?” Jeremy asked breathlessly.

  “Yeah. Presented at nine. Nine, can ya believe that?? Anyway, Alex, upstairs.”

  Alex huffed and left. He smelled of cotton candy and machine grease. Jeremy would’ve laughed at the combination, but he felt dizzy and too warm and he suddenly smelled that Mike was getting closer. He whined and shifted, more than relieved when suddenly William was in bed with him and Mike was in the room, shedding his clothes.

  “Ready to continue?” William whispered in his ear, long fingers wrapping around Jeremy’s cock.

  The heat and haze was back tenfold. With a soft cry, he nodded, feeling Mike climbing up next to him. The two Alpha’s were on him instantly, the rest of the next three days a haze of sex, pain, sweat and soft whispering.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  “Taggin’ ya in.”

  Mike glanced at where William was detaching himself from Jeremy, the blond whimpering at the loss of having the older man near. He quickly leaned forward and gently hushed him. They’d been at it for hours now, and yet Jeremy only seemed more and more desperate. Having never seen an Omega in heat before, it blew the brown haired man’s mind that Jeremy hadn’t passed out yet.

  “Please, it hurts…” Jeremy whined and shuddered, rubbing himself back against Mike as his pheromones increased.

  “Shhh, I know.” The Alpha lied.

  The slick between Jeremy’s legs was constantly there. It stained his thighs, along with a mixture of sweat and cum, and the constant sex made it easy for Mike to slip inside. He couldn’t help but sigh in contentment. Jeremy was so warm, his insides tight, and the scent he gave off made Mike forget his own exhaustion.

  The blond keened as he began moving, slowly rolling his hips. His hands grabbed at the already bruised hips. Jeremy began sobbing. Mike would’ve been disturbed at the sound if he wasn’t so focused on sating the others heat, lips trailing over the others scent glands as he licked up any sweat he found. They both began panting then, Mike’s movements speeding up, and he sank his teeth into the familiar mark on Jeremy’s neck.

  “Damn shame we can’t breed him.” William said suddenly, silver eyes watching as Jeremy spasmed and came all over the man’s thoroughly stained sheets, “He’d make some pretty pups.”

  Mike didn’t answer. Instinctively, he was annoyed and angry that William was nearby as he knotted himself into Jeremy. No other Alpha should be around for this moment. Right now, shared or not, Jeremy was his omega and having William around made him agitated. But logically, he was glad for the other’s guidance. Too many times Mike had nearly lost himself to instinct only for William to snap him out of it.

  “You already have a kid.” Mike pointed out as Jeremy collapsed against the pillows.

  “And he’s gettin’ older. Want more little tykes runnin’ around the house.” William mused.

  He motioned towards the bathroom door. Mike raised an eyebrow. “Do you think we…can?”

  Every time either of them had left the bed, Jeremy nearly threw a fit and wailed. His green eyes were black, pupils overtaken his irises, and the scent of a distressed omega made Mike feel physically sick. They had been taking turns since, giving each other the needed break between rounds so Jeremy didn’t work himself up again.

  “He’s tired himself out. When they get quiet like that, means they’re done. For now.” William shrugged. “He’ll be asleep for a few hours before next round of it all starts. Ya best get cleaned up and rested before then.”

  Mike had to wait for his knot to fade, fingers rubbing soothingly at Jeremy’s lower back. “You’re taking this…whole sharing a mate thing pretty well.”

  “Believe it or not, Schmidt, but I’m too old to give a fuck.”

  He snorted. “Scott said you’ve been trailing after him for a long time though. I dunno, I’d be pretty upset that someone else butted in…”

  William sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers began playing with Jeremy’s hair as the blond slept on. “Scotty should keep his mouth shut. And not that it’s any of your business, but I guess I’m just glad I got him for a bit.”

  “…That’s…romantic.” Mike offered.

  He smirked. “He seemed to be warmin’ up to ya more than anyone else. Mark and Fritz, he just…sticks clear. If he turned me down, I guess I was fine with that. I just wanted him close. I just woulda preferred him to be mine…”

  “What if he wants nothing to do with either of us, after the heat?” Mike asked softly.

  “Then we keep our hands to ourselves, and do as he wants. Alex is the same way. He’s overly affectionate during his heats, and once they’re over, it’s back to bein’ his dad. Even though those marks mean we own him, I ain’t about to try and control Newbie.” William’s smirk widened. “Like to see the poor guy that tries.”

  His knot faded. Mike pulled out, groaning softly to himself. He felt like he’d pass out any minute then. But getting cleaned up was too tempting, so he headed for the bathroom and quickly used William’s shower. Once cleaned, he stepped out to find William had changed the sheets, Jeremy now huddled into a nest of pillows, and the bedroom door open.

  “Daaaad, knock it off. That’s not fair, you know I can’t reach that.”

  Mike peeked out, seeing William had showered as well elsewhere. His scarred body was near his counter, grinning as he hid away something from his son. The guard paused, eyeing the dark haired omega curiously. He’d heard stories growing up of omega’s that had to have sex with family members but that’s how things worked. Omega’s were owned by Alpha’s, even if that was their own family.

  “Schmidt, called Scotty and gave ya the clear for the night. Mark’s coverin’ for ya.” William called.

  “Thanks.” Mike said as he came into the room. “I think I’m gonna go and grab something to eat before I pass out. You guys want anything?”

  “Nuggets.” Alex answered immediately. “And a vanilla cone.”

  William rolled his eyes. “Manners.”

  “…please.”

  The Alpha huffed and hoisted the boy over his shoulder despite Alex’s yelp and instant squirming. “Use my card, then. Bedside. Get whatever ya want, Mike, meals for me and this little spoiled brat.”

  “Let go! I said please didn’t I??” Alex snarled as he struggled.

  “Uh, thanks…” Mike offered as he watched.

  He quickly went into the bedroom and grabbed William’s wallet, pausing to stare a moment at Jeremy. The blond was still sleeping, looking peaceful. Mike nearly forgot that Jeremy was younger than him until that moment; he looked younger sleeping. He sighed, feeling oddly torn before he quickly left. He had a mate, a beautiful omega that he’d been crushing on since he first met, and yet…he suddenly realized just how horrible to must be to be an omega.

  Shaking it off, he shut the door quietly behind him.

Xxxxxxx

  Being in heat was the worse experience in his entire life, and that counted having his brain ripped apart.

  Jeremy wasn’t a sexual person. Hadn’t been his entire life, and the head trauma didn’t help. He was too busy in pain, struggling with memory trouble, keeping up with everyone else, to worry about having sex. He had seen porn before, in passing, but had never sought it out on his own. He’d only masturbated twice before, finding the whole ordeal irritating, and he’d never once given any thought about what sex was like, what positions he’d like, who’d he want to be with.

  Other people weren’t like that, he learned. Because he quickly discovered Mike preferred having him riding him, blue eyes staring desperately up at him as he bounced obscenely in his lap. He liked to go slow as well, drawing the experience out, working up to the fast rutting at the end. He came fast as well, showing how young he still was, and Jeremy was never that far behind him.

  William, however, liked bending him over. Teeth firmly planted on the nape of his neck, he’d keep Jeremy ass-up as he roughly railed into him. His overly well-endowed cock sunk in deep, made Jeremy see stars, as he’d pant nasty things into his ear. It shouldn’t have been so hot, but in the middle of a heat, being used as a warm hole, a breeder, a toy, made his own insides ache desperately. And he’d cum screaming, body drawing their knots in, soaking up their jizz as his body tried to force him to carry a litter.

  He’d have moments of random lucidness. Most of the time, he couldn’t control himself. It was a haze; bodies moving against each other, pleasure, pain. He couldn’t do anything in those moments. William murmuring his approval as he sucked the tip of his dick into his mouth; Mike whispering his apologies when his knot tugged too much at Jeremy’s entrance.

  His most recent moment was being alone. He woke up huddled in blankets and pillows, room dark. He glanced around. No one was nearby, so he guessed they were having a break while he slept. In a rare moment of weakness, he felt a sob in his throat. Jeremy hadn’t cried in years, his first response was always anger, but right then he felt truly hopeless.

  After his heat passed, nothing would truly change. Law stated a marked omega was an owned omega. His two new mates could decide his life for him now. Force him to quit his job, move in with them, demand he get pregnant and breed for them. He didn’t want to think they’d do that, Mike seemed shy and sweet and William had claimed to appreciate his independence, but there was no _certainty_.

  In a few days, his entire life could be over.

  “Hey, you okay?”

  Jeremy glanced up sluggishly. Alex peered down at him, purple eyes intense. When he didn’t respond, he huffed and hauled himself up on to the bed, offering a bowl of something between them as he balanced it precariously on a pillow.

  “Dad and your airheaded friend got food. I brought you something.” He said.

  Jeremy tried to pick himself up. Alex helped him to sit up and then handed him the bowl of fruit. It soothed his throat, made him feel cooled down. Jeremy could’ve kissed the kid he was so grateful.

  “Dad’s talked a lot about you.” Alex went on, helping himself to smaller parts. “I told him to grow a pair and court you. But noo, I’m just a kid, I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

  “Had no idea he was into me.” Jeremy admitted.

  Alex stared at him. “Seriously?? He bought you a house!”

  “After I saved his life.”

  “Okay, fine. I gotta admit, I always hoped he’d move you in. Being an only omega in the house sucks, okay? Like, my heats are bad enough. But Dad goes into his ruts and he’s insufferable.”

  Jeremy hummed in agreement. “My dad was an Alpha too.”

  “They get so grumpy. I had the volume on the TV up too loud and I thought he was going to flip the couch on me.” Alex snorted, grinning. “It’s kinda funny since he never loses his cool most times.”

  “I do that a lot.” Jeremy said.

  “How come you went for two mates? I can’t even stomach the idea of getting one…having a mate seems so…needy.” The younger boy went on.

  Jeremy eyed him, annoyed. “I didn’t get a fucking choice. I went into work and suddenly, I was bent over the desk and being rammed.”

  He expected the kid to balk at the idea of talking about his dad liked that. Instead, Alex nodded sage-like and sighed. “For me, it’s usually the couch.”

  Jeremy winced. “It’s weird, right? Fucking your own dad? It’s fucking gotta be, right??”

  “Eh, my sister was an omega. So I went through life being trained that a,” He paused and made an oddly nasally voice. “ _’a good omega put their alpha’s first. Most of your firsts will be your fathers, uncles or cousins. They are to do as they need with your bodies, as that is an omega’s role’_ Ugh.”

  “They teach that??” Jeremy demanded.

  “Most omega’s get that jammed into them. Dad’s not too big on it, thankfully. He tries to ask if things are okay with me beforehand, but obviously we don’t mess around unless I’m in heat or he’s in his rut.”

  Jeremy was suddenly thankful his parents were convinced he’d be an Alpha. He knew his father was one that would believe that omegas were made to be used by their mates. And the idea of his father fucking him, _using him_ , made him feel ill.

  “Get some sleep. I think your idiot friend is trying to like, bond with Dad. I don’t like him.” Alex rambled as he got off the bed. “If you need me, ask. I’ve heard omegas can sometimes…I dunno, help ease the heats. But then I risk going into heat and Dad’s made it clear that can’t happen.”

  Jeremy snorted. He got the feeling the kid was lonely then; he seemed desperate to talk to anyone if he was talking to him. “Thanks, kid.”

  Alex paused, looking annoyed before he huffed and shrugged it off. “Not a kid…”

  He left. Jeremy laid himself down into the pillows again. He felt exhausted, and when he next opened his eyes, his body was too hot again. He shifted, hating that he felt the sudden onslaught of new slick between his legs. He began panting. His cock was hard; it throbbed insistently and the ache inside of him grew until it was impossible to ignore.

  He whimpered. It was such a pathetic sound and he hated himself for it. But the bedroom door opened and Mike was there, cooing at him as he shed his clothes. He nosed his scent glands, making something inside Jeremy’s chest ease and relax. Fingers spread his asscheeks as Mike positioned himself on top of him, still making a soothing sound as his dick rubbed against his entrance.

  “I fucking hate this…” Jeremy managed to slur out.

  Mike paused, looking surprised. “Do…you want me to stop?”

  He felt himself panicking at the mere idea, and it must’ve shown on his face. The Alpha winced and began shushing him again, running a hand through Jeremy’s hair and pressing light kisses against his cheek and neck.

  “Hey, it’s okay. Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here. I know it has to feel awful, but we’re almost done.”

  Jeremy nuzzled the other’s ear, feeling the light scrapping of his stubble on his skin. “I’m not…a fucking baby factory okay??”

  “Neither of us are going to force you to be one.” Mike promised. “Afton mentioned wanting kids, but I don’t think you need to worry about him.”

  Jeremy nodded slowly. The fog and haze was returning to his brain, and it was hard to remember why he wouldn’t want to be bred. In fact, the opposite seemed terrible all of a sudden. He mewled and bucked himself against Mike, trying to catch his dick into his hole, as he realized how empty he felt. None of his Alpha’s cock, no knot, no litter growing inside him. He began rutting himself against his mate in desperation.

 

  It was clear when Jeremy was lost into his heat. His usually clear, bright green eyes went cloudy and unfocused. He wouldn’t talk, but pant and whimper and writhe. Mike hated it. As an Alpha, he knew he was a bit of an oddity. He was usually attracted to Beta’s, but he’d also trailed after other Alpha’s as well. Despite what he was, he didn’t mind bottoming for his partners benefit and he sometimes preferred it. So being so taken with Jeremy, who seemed like an obvious choice as an Alpha, wasn’t odd to him.

  But having Jeremy be an Omega felt like a double-edged sword. And seeing that Jeremy was obviously miserable when he could clear his mind made Mike feel guilty about enjoying their coupling. He had given into his instincts and marked him. Against his will. He was no better than any other pigheaded Alpha that forced themselves on an Omega.

  “Ya doing it wrong if you’re thinkin’ that hard.” William cut in, making him realize he had frozen on top of the shuddering blond.

  “Fuck, sorry.”

  Jeremy was sobbing again, giving off that distressed smell. It made his stomach do flips, burned his nose. He didn’t fight when William pulled him off Jeremy, letting the older man sooth him as Mike tried to shake his head of his thoughts.

  “Shh, don’t get worked up, everything’s fine.” William whispered softly as he hugged Jeremy close, his bigger frame nearly enveloping the blond completely. “Spread em, just like that, and…”

  Jeremy arched his back as the black haired man slid into him. Despite himself, Mike glanced down. In his entire life, he’d never seen a dick as big as William’s. He couldn’t help but be curious. He’d let Alpha’s knot him before, despite his body not being made for such a thing, and it was usually so intense. Without realizing it, he was stroking himself in time with the other’s thrusts, eyes fixed on where their bodies met.

  “Gonna make me blush, starin’ like that.” The older man teased breathlessly as he fucked Jeremy.

  “Wonder if you’d be able to knot me.” Mike admitted.

  His boss gave him a look of surprise before he chuckled. He nosed Jeremy’s jaw, whispering something into the blond’s ear that made him gasp. Enjoying the view, Mike leaned against the pillows and kept his touches light. He didn’t want to wear himself out so quickly since he had to take over next.

  The Omega thrashed as William knotted him. He did so every time, mouth open and gaping in a silent cry until his body adjust around the large intrusion. Mike kissed his mark on the man’s neck as William kissed his forehead.

  “Ya ever think about formin’ a pack?” The older Alpha mused as he stroked Jeremy’s hair.

  Mike froze, staring at him in shock. “…What?”

  “Don’t give me that look. Not askin’ to marry you or something.” William rolled his eyes. “But I got Alex to worry about, and now Newbie here…Might be nice.”

  “I…I’ve thought about it. Since I like messing around with Alphas.” Mike didn’t miss the glint that appeared in the others eye.

  “Oh really?”

  “B-but shouldn’t you discuss this with…with them first??” He went on.

  William huffed. “Of course. If Alex don’t like you, then I’m leavin’ ya with nothing.”

  Jeremy whimpered then, twisting under the man. Mike watched as the Alpha hushed him and began lightly licking at his scent glands. The smell of the blond’s heat was picking up again and it was difficult for both of them to keep a clear head.

  “Fuck he smells so good…” Mike grumbled as he leaned in closer.

  William finally pulled out of the Omega and ignoring the onslaught of cum and slick that oozed out of him, Mike took his place between Jeremy’s legs. He hoped the heat didn’t last much longer. He couldn’t stand seeing those glazed over eyes as he began slowly fucking the other, knowing that Jeremy hated everything about this.

Xxxxxx

  He woke up feeling sore. He groaned softly, smelling something awful nearby and his eyes felt glued together. He forced them open. The now familiar bed was a mess, and he knew the smell came from the constant sweat and sex. He sat up slowly and felt the ache between his legs, along with the dried cum.

  “Oh, you’re awake.” Alex greeted him at the door. He perked up. “And you don’t smell anymore.”

  “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jeremy grumbled at him.

  “You’re not in heat anymore. You should take a shower though. Dad left you clothes. He mentioned you might be done, but no one was sure since you just presented.”

  The smaller Omega went to a desk and held up some clean clothes. Jeremy just groaned. He slowly got up, limping for the bathroom, and was glad that Alex didn’t stare after him. He stayed in the shower for longer than normal, enjoying the hot water and being able to think for himself again, before getting out and changing. The clothes were a bit too big on him, and they smelled heavily of his boss.

  For some reason, he found comfort in that smell and hated himself for it.

  “Morning.” Mike greeted him outside the bedroom.

  Jeremy paused, having no memory of the walk through the house. William had a large living room connected to a dining room. Mike was making himself comfortable on the couch watching TV. He perked up the moment Jeremy walked in and there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

  “Stand up so I can hit you properly.” Jeremy greeted back.

  Mike did so, oddly enough. “I don’t blame you for being mad-“

  “You’re fucking right you don’t! I’m an Omega for less than an hour and suddenly you jump me! Where’s Afton so I can punch him too??”

  “Dad’s at work. Please don’t punch him, he hits back.” Alex answered as he sat where Mike had been.

  “Jeremy, I’m really sorry. I didn’t control myself, and I know that doesn’t magically fix anything…but if you want, I’ll never put a hand on you again.” Mike promised.

  Jeremy glowered at him. “That’s not how this works, you idiot! You marked me, meaning you _own_ me. I don’t get to do anything without you two giving your approval. You raise your voice wrong and suddenly I’m a whimpering mess on the ground, begging for your forgiveness!”

  Mike winced. He had apparently forgotten about that part. “Oh…”

  “Take me home.”

  Alex paused at that. “Do you have to go?”

  Jeremy felt some of his anger melt away, but only slightly. “Relax, kid. I’ll be back.”

  “Yeah, but when?? Your next heat?”

  The blond rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy’s hair. Alex glared at him, cheeks pink. “Soon. Or have your dickhead Dad bring you to work and see me, okay? You’ve been spending too much time around Alphas.”

  The boy frowned but nodded. “Okay...”

  Mike led him outside to his car silently. He wanted to admire the house, but he was too pissed off. At least he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing his parents with this. His mother would be so disappointed that he had accidentally mated with someone and his father would be upset he was ‘just’ an Omega.

  “I really am sorry…” Mike offered as he drove. “I really like you, Jeremy. More than I’ve liked anyone so quickly. I didn’t…I mean, I know I messed up.”

  “Don’t know what I should’ve expected, honestly.” Jeremy said coldly.

  “We made sure you took some morning after meds though. A-and, you know, I’ll do whatever you need me to do so you aren’t…” Mike stumbled and trailed off, looking akin to a kicked puppy.

  “If I somehow am pregnant, I’m ripping your dick off.”

  He left the guard behind as soon as the car stopped outside his house. He didn’t give him a single glance back, slamming the door behind him. He listened then, but Mike didn’t drive off for a few minutes. Sighing, Jeremy instead limped to his own bed and collapsed into it. He needed to give William the same rundown, but it could wait until he was rested.

 

  He woke up to a door slamming shut. Confused, the blond tried to sit up as his brain went over who had a key. Scott, obviously, Scott tended to break in now and then if he needed some time away from his wife. His mom had a copy since he had sent her one despite them still not speaking. And of course-

  “ _You_.”

  William had him pinned to the bed instantly, teeth bared as he grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt. The other fought out of instinct. His neck tingled oddly, an itching in his brain, but he ignored it as the Alpha loomed over him.

  “I ever, _ever_ , come home again to find my boy upset and ya won’t need to worry about me and Schmidt knockin’ ya up.”

  “Upset…?” Jeremy gaped at him. “The kid didn’t want me to leave yet!”

  “He was cryin’ over you and that moron yelling! He blames himself for you being marked, he’s a kid, Jeremy. Kids always find ways of taking the blame!”

  He was pretty pissed if he didn’t even use his nickname, Jeremy realized in a muted fashion. But he was far more concerned with how his own pulse began racing, vision shaky. He didn’t want his mate upset, parts of his brain whispered, he had to make it better. Flinching, Jeremy reeled back and offered his neck.

  “He seemed fine when I left!” He argued as he hid his face into his own shoulder.

  The older man didn’t say anything for a moment. He kept breathing hard but the smell of an enraged Alpha was fading slowly. Jeremy almost jumped when he lightly nosed his jaw, sighing. William then licked a long stripe of his throat and leaned back.

  “I may have…overreacted.” William offered slowly.

  Jeremy peeked up at him. “A fucking little.”

  “He’s always like that though…Kid thinks everything is his fault.” His boss sighed and laid himself down next to him. “He really likes you though. Dunno if cuz ya both Omegas or what, but he wants you around.”

  “He thinks highly of you. At least someone does.” Jeremy taunted lightly before pausing. “He okay though? He seemed…sad I was leaving but I needed some time to myself without you and Mike slobbering on me.”

  William glared at him. “He’s fine. Didn’t know ya were marked against your will.”

  Oh. Okay yeah, that was slightly awkward and upsetting. Jeremy sighed and wished he could’ve controlled his temper at least until he had Mike away from Alex, but oh well. Controlling his temper wasn’t something he could do anymore.

  “He mentioned ya wanting to hit me.” The Alpha added.

  “I was thinking about it.” Jeremy nodded.

  “Mmm…Don’t be too mad at Schmidt. It’s easy to lose yourself into instinct, ‘specially at his age. But me…” William frowned and looked oddly bothered. “Raising an Omega and yet, didn’t act any better. Not tryin’ to make excuses but I really never smelled anything like you.”

  Jeremy stared at him before sighing. “You or Mike start treating me like your own personal fleshlight, and I’ll snap your neck so fucking fast…”

  “A Newbie Fleshlight…wow, that’s quite the image for me to have for later.” His boss mused, grinning.

  “Fucking perverted old man.” The blond grumbled.

  “I’m gonna get back since some of us have shit to do.” William pulled himself up, pausing at the door. “If ya need anything, let one of us know okay? Even Scott if you’d rather not put up with me or Mike. Alex usually takes a few days to recover from his heats, and he only has me to deal with.”

  Jeremy winced. He didn’t think he’d ever get over the idea that the little Omega could honestly put up with William. He tried not to gag at the idea as he nodded.

  “Sure, whatever. Just don’t break into my fucking house next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm surprised to the positive (and negative) reactions to this! So, thanks for liking my self-indulgent crap and enjoy the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for awhile and finally got it to a point where I was happy to upload it. Got some cute, nice moments with both William (that no one likely wants) and Mike (which everyone wants).

 

  “You’re an Omega?!”

  “Damn, when did this happen?”

  “Is this why Mr. Afton hasn’t been around?”

  Jeremy bristled, wondering if coming to work was a bad idea. He had placed bandages around his neck, a poor attempt to hide both the mating marks on his skin and hide his scent glands. But as Fritz and Mark cornered him, part of him wondered if he should’ve even bothered getting out of bed that morning.

  “Wow, you smell…” Mark trailed off, sniffing near him. “Really good. Like, aren’t most Omega’s girls?”

  Fritz snorted, crossing his arms. “Don’t be dumb. That’s an old stereotype.”

  “I’m the one in med school you know. I think I know the statistics.”

  “Can I fucking do my job now or are you both going to keep gossiping about me?” Jeremy finally snarled at them.

  Fritz winced, looking sheepish. “Sorry, Jeremy. But it’s just really surprising you know? I thought it was obvious you’d be an Alpha.”

  “Have you seen a doctor lately? I remember doing some research when I heard about what happened to you…” Mark tapped his chin, looking curious. “There were a lot of cases were the hormones got jumbled up. Like, most people that suffered from an injury to their frontal lobe became sex maniacs.”

  Jeremy paused from his instinctive insult, genuinely interested in what Mark was saying. “Wait, really? So you think it fucked up what I would’ve presented as?”

  “Could be. I’d see your doctor if I were you. There could be issues that come with you being an Omega, like prolonged heats, you might need more intense scent blockers, maybe even if you ever end up pregnant.”

  Jeremy glared at him. “That last one isn’t fucking happening.”

  Mark shrugged. “Hey you never know. I just think you should look into it, for your own health.”

  The blond paused at that. He had a good point, of course. And if nothing else, it would be nice to have some answers to prepare himself. He’d never done much research into what being an Omega meant before. He had been stubbornly crossing his fingers for a Beta. Frowning, he brushed past his coworkers and headed for the backroom.

  It was a few hours later when Scott came in. “Heya Jer. You been doing okay?”

  He glanced up from doing his inventory, body still too sore to do actual work yet. “Fine.”

  Scott gave him a look, closing the door behind him. “Will told me what happened. I gave him a good cuff upside the head for you.”

  “I told him I still owe him a good hook to the face. Once I’m feeling up to it.” Jeremy grumbled, but felt better knowing Scott had hit William. “…I just don’t fucking get it.”

  “There’s some stuff we should’ve told you…”

  Jeremy stared at Scott then. The usually happy man seemed serious, which was unlike him. He narrowed his eyes, putting down his stuff before leaning against his work table. Scott sat down on his stool, sighing. He seemed tired. There were dark marks under his eyes, much like the ones Jeremy knew he had himself.

  “So?”

  “They teach you about heats and ruts in school, right?” Scott asked.

  “Yeah but I don’t remember much. That was so fucking long ago.” Jeremy mumbled.

  The brunette huffed, chuckling. “Well, heats are obvious, and I don’t think I need to explain them to you.” Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. “But ruts are a bit more…simple. Sorta. Alpha’s have a week where they get irritable and aggressive and they need to either sit it out or mate with someone. It’s their biology forcing them to find a mate and procreate.”

  “Why do you know this shit??” Jeremy demanded.

  “Hush. When you…you were bit back then, Will and I had the…uh, pleasure of meeting your parents.”

  The blond stiffened. He stared at Scott in shock; met his parents? He certainly didn’t remember that. Of course that didn’t mean much anymore. His memories from around the bite were shoddy at best. But no one had ever mentioned this before. Scott cleared his throat and carefully put a hand on Jeremy’s.

  “They were…upset, obviously. And they had a right to be. But something they said about you, just…set William off. Forced him into a rut early. The thing about Alphas though, they get overly protective about anyone they think relies on them, especially since you weren’t presented at the time and so young.”

  “Did he throw him out a window?” Jeremy asked hopefully.

  Scott gave him a look. “Nothing that serious. The nurses broke them up before that, but afterwards Will was a bit…possessive. He had to be there all the time, looking after you. I don’t even know if he realized why he was doing it.”

  So that’s why William hung around the hospital all the time. Jeremy shrugged. It didn’t matter all that much to him now. He and Scott had been there for him and kept his ass here even when he proved to be less than an ideal employee around children.

  “Because of it all…” Scott hesitated, chewing on his lip.

  “What? Did something happen?” Jeremy asked.

  The Beta sat there. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally forced a smile and shook his head. “Never mind. But I think that’s why he reacted so strongly when you went into heat. Will’s got plenty of kids, and when they present, it’s the head Alpha’s job to look after them.”

  Jeremy made a face. “So, if they’re all Omegas…?”

  “Then he’s the one that mates with them.” Scott shrugged at Jeremy’s disgusted face. “It’s how things are, Jer. Alex is his only Omega though. His oldest was an Alpha. Those two would get into some _fights_ once Caleb presented.”

  “He mentioned having four of them?” Jeremy asked. Scott nodded. “Why haven’t either of you mentioned them before?”

  “It’s a bit of a sore spot for him. A mated pair don’t usually separate but…well, when she left Will, she took the kids with her. He was heartbroken over it. Here, I have a picture…”

  Scott pulled out his wallet. There was a picture of him and his wife Jill. A picture of Jill. A picture of him and William. One of him, William and Jeremy from the first week he’d been hired. And then there was one of four kids. They all had William’s black hair and narrow eyes except the girl. And even from being so young, Jeremy recognized Alex instantly by those intense purple eyes of his.

  “Caleb, Shawn, Alex and Cindy.” Scott pointed out. “I heard you met Alex. Caleb and Cindy both turned out to be Alpha’s. Shawn was a Beta. There was some friction in the house since poor Alex and Shawn were surrounded by Alphas.”

  Jeremy snorted. He couldn’t imagine being surrounded by them as an Omega. Alex and Cindy resembled their Dad the most, supporting that crooked smiles of his. Caleb came off as cocky, definitely William’s demeanor. But Shawn seemed like a bit of a black sheep, shy and small. He wondered if he’d meet them someday, being William’s mate.

  “Why didn’t she take Alex?” He asked suddenly.

  “…Alex wasn’t hers.”

  Jeremy stared at him, surprised, then looked back down at the picture. Alex was identical to his father with the exception of the eyes and glasses. But he did lack resemblance to his siblings. His eyes were more narrow, his nose smaller. He was shorter than all of them except Shawn. Now that it was pointed out, it seemed obvious.

  “Oh.”

  Scott shrugged and got up. “What Will did…it’s not okay. By any means. But I hope you don’t hold it against him too bad, Jer. He and Mike honestly couldn’t help it. To William’s biology, you were meant to be his.”

  Jeremy glared at him at that. He wasn’t a toy that William could stake a claim on. But Scott shrugged again and left him there, muttering about paperwork. The blond sighed and went back to finishing his inventory. Once that was done, he decided to get something to eat. He ordered a pizza and soda and stood there waiting, tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the animatronics on stage.

  Freddy’s ear kept catching, meaning it likely needed to be oiled. Chica’s eyelids were too slow and offbeat, Bonnie’s fingers were offkey. He made a mental note of these things to bring up later, they’d need fixing, when someone tapped his shoulder.

  “Fitzgerald, right?”

  Jeremy glared at them, finding a male waiter holding his order. “Yeah, what of it?”

  The man, dirty blond with icy blue eyes, gave a smile. “Congrats on presenting. Was wondering if you’re free tonight.”

  The Omega raised an eyebrow. The day staff usually never bothered him, since most of them were afraid of him. Most tended to have complaints about him and his outbursts that William ignored. But why was the guy suddenly being so friendly? Seemed like an odd time to want to start over.

  “Planned on sitting on my ass all night honestly. Body still is real fucking sore.”

  The man (his nametag read Liam) chuckled as his smile spread wider. “Oh, right. Your first heat, huh? Well, how about you lay there on that fine ass recovering and I’ll do all the work?”

  Jeremy froze. He was…serious?? He glanced around in shocked awe but there was no one in earshot. Plus the guy had his food. Gritting his teeth, he rolled his eyes and wondered if this was really going to be his life from now on.

  “Can you just give me my fucking pizza?” He snarled.

  Liam looked surprised a moment before smirking. “Ah, glad to see you kept that spirit of yours even once you’re an Omega, Fitzgerald. Most people turn all docile and coy.”

  “I ain’t asking again.” He threatened.

  The waiter put the food on the nearest table before turning back to him. “Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to smell so good. Makes me wanna bury my nose into your slick.”

  He made an attempt to grab him. Jeremy backed up wearily. Not nearly as crude as half the shit Mike and William threw at him, but definitely not something the guy should be saying in a children’s restaurant. He wanted to roll his eyes. Was this really how people flirted with Omegas?

  “If that’s such a goddamn problem, how about I break it?” He snapped.

  “That tough guy act is pretty hot. I bet you’re real loud in the sack.” Liam cooed at him.

  Jeremy sighed. “Okay I’ll be frank with you since you’re apparently a fucking idiot. Not interested.”

  He shoved past him to grab his food, deciding he’d eat in the backroom away from people. But Liam suddenly pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around his waist. Jeremy froze up; the bitemarks on his neck flared up suddenly, making him wince in pain. It was distracting enough that he didn’t even notice the way the other man pressed his nose into his hair and inhaled.

  “Come on, tough guy. Since you’re clearly not into the soft shit, how about we just slid over to the bathrooms real quick instead? The band will start playing soon, it’ll cover up any noise you make.” Liam hissed into his ear.

  Jeremy snarled and slammed his elbow back into the other’s stomach. The man wheezed in response as the blond got out of his grip and grabbed him by his shirt collar. “Listen, you desperate fuck, you ever put your goddamn hands on me ever again, and I’ll rip your dick off so it won’t bother you anymore. Got it?”

  Liam glared up at him then, friendly façade dropping. “You don’t know your place yet, but don’t worry. You will.”

  “I don’t have a ‘place’ asshole! Just because I’m an Omega now-!”

  “Means you better start acting like one.” Liam cut him off, grinning cruelly. “You pull this big tough guy shit with an Alpha and you’re getting your ass beat in a way you’re likely not used to. Just be lucky I’m a Beta.”

  The waiter shrugged off Jeremy’s hold and headed for the kitchen. Hopefully to do his damn job. The blond watched him go. He gritted his teeth in rage before grabbing his food and stomping back to the backroom. He locked the door behind him.

  An Omega’s place, huh…

Xxxx

  “Hey. Gimme your kid’s number.”

  William looked up from what he was reading on his desk with a raised eyebrow, giving Jeremy an odd look. “Ya manners need some work there, Newbie.”

  Jeremy glared at him. “Look, you keep that poor fucking kid cooped up in your house all fucking day. He needs someone besides you. Gimme his number so I can talk to him and ask him Omega shit.”

  “That’s still not a ‘please’.” William said and went back to his reading.

  He huffed and stomped over, slamming his hands on William’s desk. No reaction. Of course, the older man was used to all this shit from him. Feeling oddly stubborn, Jeremy sighed and circled around, spinning his boss’s chair. William went to yell at him before Jeremy planted himself in the man’s lap, effectively silencing his complaints.

  “You fucking owe me since I’m still limping.”

  William rolled his eyes, hands settling on the blond’s hips. “You don’t have to do shit like this, ya know.”

  The blond shrugged before hesitating. “…People are acting weird around me now.”

  Admitting it felt odd. He didn’t want to run off to Mike or William, whining about people sniffing after him. They were his mates but they didn’t own him. He wanted to tell Scott, but the head guard would likely tell William anyway. Frowning, he finally managed to meet the other’s eyes.

  The Alpha sighed, gently rubbing his knuckles against the other’s cheek. “It’s cuz ya haven’t been scented.”

  Jeremy made a face. “They shouldn’t need your fucking smell on me to respect my personal space.”

  “Why do ya think Alex stays in the house all the time?” He asked softly.

  The Omega sighed. Reluctantly, he laid his head on William’s shoulder. He felt embarrassed as he inhaled his smell, the now familiar scent washing over him and making him feel relaxed. Part of him ached, missing Mike’s warm scent too, but the guard had been giving him the space he demanded.

  “Keep makin’ those noises and we’re gonna have a problem.” William whispered as he laid his head on top of Jeremy’s.

  The blond cocked an eye open, unaware he was even making noises. “Get Mike to suck your dick for you.”

  “Bet he’d be good at it too…” Jeremy couldn’t help the shudder that went through him at that. “Hm? Ya like that? Heh, bet he’d be more than willin’ to get on his knees for ya, Newbie.”

  “S-shut up.” Jeremy grumbled, face warm as a thrill went through him. “I…I think I’d…like to watch the two of you.”

  He felt William stiffen at that. His scent changed then, turning spicy. It burned Jeremy’s nose and made the warm thrill deepen until he felt his own cock twitching in his pants. This hadn’t been the plan when he’d marched himself into the man’s office.

  “Kinky thing, ain’t ya?” William chuckled, shifting.

  Suspicious, Jeremy shifted with him. He felt the man’s hard on through his pants, throbbing and hot. Oops. The bitemark on the left side of his neck began burning, a pleasant, hot feeling that made his own arousal more potent. The blond reached out curiously, since he was actually lucid and in his own mind, not really remembering much of the time he’d been in heat.

  He palmed William slowly. He was massive, something his body knew too well, and just the idea of trying to fit it anywhere made him nervous. The more he lightly touched it, the more it seemed to grow under his hand. William was breathing hard, eyes closed and his hands kept flexing their hold on Jeremy’s hips.

  “Would you suck my dick if I asked?” Jeremy asked out of genuine curiosity. “You don’t seem the type.”

  He yelped when he was thrown against the desk, a surface he knew too well. William stared down at him, pupils blown wide and swallowing up his normally pale eyes as he bared his teeth. “Don’t.”

  “Don’t what??” Jeremy stared at him in shock.

  “Don’t…t-tell me to keep my hands to myself, Newbie, and then sit here and say shit like that.”

  “Well, I wanna know.” He shot back.

  William glared at him, growling. Jeremy rolled his eyes before reaching out, grabbing William’s tie and pulling him forward until their lips met. He felt the older man stiffen over him but ignored it. He hadn’t planned any of this, but being around the other helped ease something inside of him that had been building since his interaction with Liam.

  The Alpha grabbed him by his hair, tongue pressing against Jeremy’s lips. He hesitated a moment, not sure how far he was willing to go after he’d made his boundaries clear, but decided fuck it. He opened his mouth, his own tongue wrapping around William’s eagerly. He groaned when he felt their bodies grinding against each other’s, vision beginning to swim as the mark on his neck intensified.

  “Ya asked me a question.” William whispered against his lips, making Jeremy shiver.

  “Y-yeah?”

  His boss grinned viciously, and his hands nearly ripped apart Jeremy’s work pants. The blond hissed, watching in surprise as William yanked them down his hips until his cock was exposed, standing tall and flushed against his stomach. There was a disgusting squelching noise as well, the Omega flushing in embarrassment when he realized he was dripping slick down his thighs.

  He groaned when the Alpha knelt down and inhaled deeply between his legs, thighs trembling. His hands gripped the desk tightly as William licked a strip of his cock, base to head. Jeremy yelped. He repeated the action again before opened his mouth and easily swallowing his dick into his mouth and throat.

  “S-shit!” Jeremy gasped out, knees buckling.

  He stared down at him, eyes wide as William bobbed his head. He kept swallowing, making his throat enclose around his cock, and each time he moaned, the black haired man’s eyes would light up mischievously and stare up at him. Jeremy whimpered. It felt so warm and good and he suddenly understood why Mike made him do this during his heat.

  He whined when William suddenly pulled away. “W-why did you-?”

  He gasped when the Alpha forced him on the desk and lifted his legs. He stared in shock as William parted his cheeks and eyed the odd liquid coating Jeremy’s thighs. He felt his face getting warm; he didn’t think he’d ever get used to the idea of the stuff leaking from his body. But it was forgotten the second William leaned forward and slurped it up.

  “F-Fuck! William, don’t!” He cried out, hand going into the man’s hair.

  The Alpha ignored him and did it again. There was a low rumbling coming from the other’s chest, and Jeremy keened embarrassingly in response. His hand gripped William’s hair tighter, nearly ripping it out of his scalp, and the other closed his mouth around his hole and sucked.

  “T-this…is not s-san…itary.” Jeremy gasped out brokenly.

  The older man ignored him and kept sucking on him. His tongue ran over the entrance a few times before pressing in. Jeremy groaned as it wormed its way inside of him, pressing into the inner walls and lapping at his insides. His vision was swimming as he panted, hips moving along to get more. He began fucking himself on the warm muscle as his eyes slid closed.

  “W-Will…” He panted out deliriously.

  Cautiously, Jeremy wrapped one of his own hands around his dick. He began jerking himself in time with William’s movements, in time with his tongue, and was surprised at how intense the feeling got. His bite mark was hot, burning against his skin, and he was gasping and moaning with each movement. And then the Alpha’s tongue curled and pressed into his prostate and with a shout, Jeremy clenched up and came all over himself.

  “Damn, ya taste real fuckin’ good.” William laughed, licking his lips as he pulled away.

  The Omega was thankful when he pulled him into his lap. He doubted his legs could hold him up right now. “T-that was…fucking unnecessary.”

  He fell limp against William’s chest, exhausted and feeling good. He blinked sleepily, trying to curl up into the older man’s lap when he felt the other’s erection. Jeremy froze. It was poking insistently into his leg and he suddenly felt guilty. He had told Mike and William to not use him, and he turned around and did the same thing.

  “Don’t. It’ll go away.” William cooed at him, pulling him close.

  The Omega frowned at that. The mark on his neck kept burning pleasantly, and despite just cumming, he still felt restless. He groaned and rubbed himself against the other’s bulge, hearing William’s sharp intake of breath above him.

  “Jeremy-”

  “It’s okay.” The Omega whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Wanna try it while I’m myself this time.”

  William growled, a noise that made Jeremy shudder, and began undoing his pants. The engineer stared in shock when his cock was free, rubbing against his own, and only managed a low keen. It was so big and he could feel it throbbing. He tried to lift himself up when William’s fingers dug into his thighs, feeling the head rubbing against his entrance.

  “Slow.” Jeremy begged him softly.

  His boss nuzzled his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I know.”

  He gasped when the head breeched him. He felt his body struggling to stretch even though a few days ago he’d been fucked nonstop. Jeremy tightened his grip on the other’s neck, panting hotly as he was lowered on to the cock. His vision was swimming and his toes curling. It felt almost too intense for him.

  “P-please…” He whined, not sure what he was even begging for anymore.

  William nipped at his jaw. “Love those noises ya make. Keep ‘em up, okay?”

  They began moving slowly at first. Jeremy’s breath caught each time he felt his boss’s cock slid into him. Once the burn of being stretched faded, he met William’s eyes and the Alpha began quickening his pace. He was bounced obscenely in his lap, feeling the head scrapping against something inside of him that made Jeremy cry out each time.

  “A…A-Alphaaa…!” He cried out.

  William snarled in response, hips thrusting harder, faster. Jeremy felt his knot swelling at the base of his cock. The rational part of his brain whispered he shouldn’t be knotted, to not risk anything, but he couldn’t seem to listen to that part of him. He wanted that huge knot inside of him, connecting them, until he was properly bred-

  “Come on, Jeremy, ya almost there. A-almost there, you can do it.”

  He nearly screamed when he came, tightening around William’s cock like a vice. He felt the other’s thrusting falter in response, hearing William hiss. He gave a hard, final thrust before his knot swelled and locked them together, hot cum spraying his insides. Jeremy felt his vision dimming like he was about to pass out as pain hit him at the base of his spine.

  “F-fucking hurts afterwards.” He managed to slur out.

  His boss gently nosed his jaw, kissing the bite mark on his neck that was finally calming down. “Sorry. Ya did so good though.”

  The praise made his cheek turn pink, not meeting his eyes. “I did good riding your dick? Not much of a compliment.”

  William snorted. “Ya did good taking it. Not to brag, but not many people can handle me.”

  “…How long do your knots usually last? That’s something that changes per person, right?” Jeremy asked.

  “Yeah. Thankfully not long.”

  The blond wasn’t sure how long he laid there. He might have dozed off accidentally, coming to only when William moved to pull out of him. He winced when there was a torrent of cum and slick that came out of him. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling.

  “….I still want your kid’s number.” He grumbled into William’s shirt.

  He felt the other laugh at him, smirking to himself. Twenty minutes later, Jeremy slowly limped out of the room, staring at his phone. He started messaging Alex as he hid himself into the backroom again. He winced when he sat down on his stool, rear screaming in pain as he began rethinking fucking his boss at work.

Xxxxxx

  Two days later he finally saw Mike again. The guard looked exhausted as he came in to get something to eat before his shift started, not even noticing Jeremy staring at him. The blond frowned. He wasn’t sure what was bothering him, but it must have been bad if he didn’t even notice the pull of his mate nearby.

  “You look fucking dead.” He greeted, ignoring the scandalized gasp of a mother behind him.

  Mike jumped, staring at him in shock. “Oh, uh…hey.”

  Jeremy sat across from him at the dinning table, staring hard at his face. “You okay?”

  The brunette shrugged slowly. “I…told my mom about what happened. She’s pretty mad at me.”

  “Why’d you do a stupid thing like that??”

  “Because I felt awful about it and needed to talk to someone.” Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. “My mom is my best friend, I had to tell her. She smacked me across the face and told me I better be making things right.”

  Jeremy winced, feeling guilty. “Well…Look. Scotty and I talked, and even Afton and me…Obviously I don’t want to be stuck in some shitty bond with you where we’re both unhappy. It might be different with Afton since we’ve known each other for so long but…”

  “But why??” Mike demanded, head in both his hands. “Why did I do it?! I’m not some monster ruled by instinct. Even worse that I did it to you, someone I genuinely liked.”

  “Hey.” He waited until the Alpha met his eyes before he smirked, leaning forward. “Court me like a proper bitch and I’ll forgive you.”

  The guard stared at him in surprise, blue eyes slightly moist. It made the guilt feel worse. He had a right to be pissed off at Mike, but seeing how badly it was affecting him…And what was done was done. Breaking a mating bond was incredibly painful and difficult and as far as Jeremy was concerned, they were stuck together.

  “R-really? Just like that?” Mike asked him carefully.

  “I had time to be pissed off and think about shit. And your mom decking you makes me feel pretty satisfied.” He shrugged. “Besides you and Afton seem to be okay with each other. I may have told him I wouldn’t mind seeing the two of you fucking like rabbits.”

  The Alpha blushed bright red at that. “Great start to our new relationship.”

  Still, the brunette leaned over the table. He moved slowly, giving time for Jeremy to tell him to stop, before he kissed him. Mike kissed softly, gingerly. He led but it was obvious he wouldn’t mind Jeremy taking the reins. It was so different than the hungry way William kissed him. Fighting down a smirk, the Omega traced Mike’s lips with his tongue before pulling away.

  “Where you taking me on our first post-fucking courting?”

  Mike chuckled. “I have a nice restaurant I usually go to. How about we go there tomorrow once you’re done here?”

  Jeremy raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Sounds good.”

 

 

 

  The Alpha picked him up from work the next day. Scott gave him a wink and a thumbs up, which Jeremy glared at him for and flipped him off. William happened to walk by and seeing what they were doing, stared at Mike curiously before going back to work. Jeremy wondered briefly if he needed to worry about some kind of jealousy between the two and decided fuck that; it wasn’t his fault they both couldn’t control themselves.

  “So, obviously I’m pretty fucking new to this.” Jeremy started as he sat down at the diner. “But do I have to like…remember your fucking schedule? Your ruts? Don’t you expect me to just drop to my damn knees whenever you want but…”

  Mike paused. He hummed and thought it over. “Uh, well I have roughly two weeks before my rut. But I planned on holing myself up in my apartment. You don’t have to worry about me.”

  “I hope you and Afton don’t have the same week. My ass can’t take that.”

  The Alpha choked on his soda. Jeremy laughed at him, seeing the way his face turned red. “Christ, Jeremy!”

  “Fuck you, I’m still limping from my heat.” He teased.

  The two spent the entire time talking as they ate. Mike had a love for reading and art that seemed odd for him. He also spent most of his time watching movies, something Jeremy liked to do when he could find the time to focus on them. The guard seemed to take note of everything Jeremy liked, asking for his favorites of everything and anything, and the blond was honestly feeling flattered.

  The Alpha walked him to his front door like a teenager. Once there, he sheepishly shifted on his feet before motioning towards Jeremy’s house. “Can…Can I come in?”

  Jeremy gave him a look. “You aren’t getting your dick wet tonight.”

  “Jeremy!” Mike snapped at him. He flushed, scandalized, before huffing. “I just wanted to spend more time with you. If you’re tired, I can go.”

  The blond hesitated. That was so sweet, he almost felt bad for his comment. “Well…okay.”

  He led Mike into his house, letting the man look around. The two ended up on the couch, watching some older movie that was playing. Jeremy wasn’t sure when it happened, but he ended up leaning against Mike. They were cuddling. In his entire life, he never thought he’d actually cuddle against anyone.

  “You smell good.” Jeremy mumbled into his shirt.

  He felt Mike shift, his nose pressing into the Omega’s hair. “Glad you think so.”

  He peeked up, seeing the guard’s blue eyes staring at him. Without missing a beat, Jeremy kissed him. It was slow. Mike took his time, hand tangling into his blond hair. The Omega licked at his lips, groaning when his mate opened up for him and slid their tongues together. It made a shock down his spine, grabbing Mike’s shirt to keep himself steady.

  “Wait.” Mike pulled away, looking guilty. “We…we shouldn’t.”

  “Mike. I’m a goddamn adult and if I decide I wanna make out with someone, I fucking will. So either let’s do that, or we stop and go back to this shitty movie.” Jeremy said seriously.

  The Alpha gave his answer by kissing him again. His tongue was pressed against Jeremy’s lips and the Omega was eager to respond. He sucked on his tongue, purring and shifting against his mate. Mike ended up on top of him, settled between his legs. He was lightly grinding against him, making Jeremy whine with each roll of his hips.

  “Are you on anything?” Mike suddenly asked, breathing hard as he pulled away.

  “…the fuck does that mean?” Jeremy glared at him.

  The guard rolled his eyes. “I mean, like…so you don’t get knocked up?”

  “Oh. Shit…”

  He froze up under him, thinking. He had let William knot him and hadn’t done anything afterwards. Surely he was okay so close after his heat, right? But he shouldn’t risk it. Could an Alpha pull out before a knot? How did that bullshit even work?

  “Relax.” Mike cut in, kissing his cheek. “How about you top?”

  Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that. “Isn’t that against some kind of Alpha guidelines?”

  “I think I made myself pretty clear that I’m not a typical Alpha.”

  The blond snorted, grinning. He kissed Mike harder then before. They began grinding again as Jeremy felt the irritating feeling of slick between his legs. He pulled away and cursed. The feeling was disgusting. But he noticed Mike sniffing the air, pupils blown wide in arousal and lust as he apparently smelled the slick and felt his cock throbbing more insistently against his ass.

  “Can I please…” Mike stopped to groan when Jeremy rolled his hips. “P-please can I taste you?”

  He stared at him a moment in surprise. “Uh…okay?”

  “It smells so good, Jeremy and…I never got the chance when you were in heat.”

  Mike began pulling at his pants. Jeremy heaved himself up on his elbows, helping the guard shimmy himself out of his pants. His cock was hard, standing up and leaking precum and his thighs shined from the liquid oozing from his body. The Alpha groaned above him. His nose pressed against Jeremy’s thigh and he inhaled deeply.

  “Fuck…” The brunette moaned shakily. “You smell so fucking good, Jeremy. I can’t even describe it.”

  “Mike…” He whined softly.

  Said Alpha growled and dragged his tongue along his asscheek, licking up any slick he found. Jeremy mewled in response. It felt good, having his hot tongue on his skin. His legs spread further to let the guard have better access, groaning when his cheeks were grabbed and separated, exposing his entrance to the air.

  Mike ran his tongue over it, causing Jeremy to jerk and cry out. He lapped at him desperately a few times, cleaning him up, before pulling away to lick his lips. The blond whined, heat in his veins and his mating mark was warm and tingling. Mike gently nipped his thigh, unbuttoning his own pants until he cock was free, before diving back in and licking at his entrance again and again and again.

  “Is there any way you can stop from knotting me?” Jeremy asked, eyeing the cock almost hungrily as he pulled away.

  “Of course. Bodies aren’t made for knotting unless you’re an Omega.” Mike said but looked hesitant.

  The blond reached out and began lightly palming him. It felt no different than William’s. Of course the size was different but Jeremy didn’t mind. Seeing that Mike was still feeling unsure, he sighed and pushed the Alpha, forcing him to land on his back on the couch before the blond straddled him.

  “Pull out before you knot me, or else I’ll be cutting your goddamn dick off. Easy.” Jeremy told him.

  “Jeremy, I don’t think we should risk it. I’m more than happy to do something else.” Mike offered despite his cock throbbing against the other man’s.

  The blond rolled his eyes. “You can go buy me a morning after pill since you’re apparently a giant baby.”

  Mike glared at him. “You’re the one that threatened me if you ended up pregnant you know.”

  “And right now, I’m threatening you for not fucking me like we both want.”

  He wasn’t even sure why he was arguing. Jeremy agreed with Mike; he didn’t want to risk it. But while his brain agreed, his body resisted. It wanted Mike to fuck him and knot him. His brain felt foggy. Not nearly as bad as his heat but something similar as Mike’s smell tingled his nose and warmed his veins. The Alpha pheromones made his vision swim.

  Stubbornly, Jeremy shifted until he felt Mike’s cock against his entrance before lowering himself. The guard hissed in response. When their hips were flushed together, the two paused, the Omega breathing hard. The stretch inside of him burned, a now familiar feeling, but he was starting to like it.

  “Are you gonna make me do all the work or are you going to properly rail me in my living room?”

  He was tackled back into his cushions, Mike snarling down at him as his blue eyes darkened. Jeremy groaned, legs wrapped around his waist, as he began rolling his hips. The guard sank his teeth into his neck as he began moving. Hard, quick thrusts that made Jeremy see stars. The Omega keened. Mike kissed him, teeth clanking together.

  “D-don’t you come…crying to me when I fill you up properly!”

  Jeremy groaned. “Mike, please…!”

  Mike slammed into him. His cock rubbed against his walls and kept hitting his prostate head on. The blond knew he wasn’t going to last long. His dick was rubbing against Mike’s stomach and each thrust made him cry out, head thrown back as the Alpha bit into his exposed neck and collarbone.

  “Don’t…stop, Mike. Please.” He begged him wantonly.

  “Heh, you love it don’t you? You love being fucked by your Alpha.” Mike hissed at him, grinning viciously.

  “Yes…!”

  Jeremy cried out when the brunette grabbed his dick. His hands were smooth, not calloused like his own. It felt odd on his dick and made his back arch into the other’s thrusts. As his grip tightened, Jeremy tensed up and shouted as he came all over both their stomach’s.

  “Knot me, please, s-shove it into me!” He hissed up at the other man.

  Mike growled low in his throat. His knot began swelling until he gave a final thrust and painted his insides white. The two sat there breathing hard a moment, catching their breath and letting the haze of pleasure fade. Jeremy shifted, feeling the knot pulling and forcing Mike’s cock to grind against his prostate.

  “Shit…I think I’m starting to see why people like sex.” He mused sleepily.

  “Glad I could be of service.” Mike teased, nuzzling the bruises he’d biten into the Omega’s skin. “Shit though…I didn’t mean to…”

  Jeremy shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I kinda get why you and Afton keep doing it…”

  His instincts screamed at him during sex to be knotted, and having an Alpha scent, his mate’s pheromones, when he was hot and bothered…it was overwhelming. He wasn’t even upset about being knotted right now. He was too exhausted.

  “I’ll grab you some medicine in the morning, with breakfast.” Mike promised.

  Jeremy stared at him before chuckling. “You’re fucking unreal, Mike…”

  “What??”

  “You walk me to my door, offer me breakfast after fucking me…how do you not already have a harem of people slobbering for your dick?” Jeremy asked him playfully.

  Mike glared at him, cheeks pink. “Why do you always say shit like that?”

  He pointed to the scars on his forehead. “No filter, remember?”

  “Excuses, excuses…”

  The two ended up falling asleep like that. Mike holding Jeremy close, nuzzling into his hair, still locked together. The Omega was the first to wake up. He blearily stared up at Mike, eyeing his strong jaw and slight stubble on his chin. Something in his chest warmed as he stared at his mate. Feeling oddly mushy, Jeremy pressed a soft kiss against Mike’s chin before dozing back off to sleep.


End file.
